¿Combina?
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Mishiro Mimi esta de compras acompañada de su amigo de toda la vida, mas se pone triste al pensar que no hace 'conjunto perfecto' con nadie, pero se equivoca. mal summary, solo pasen a leer si quieren reir un poco


Holas! Jajaja, no hagan caso de las siguientes palabras, este fic se me vino a la cabeza cuando fui a comprar ropa para un 15años con dos amigos, jijiji, espero no hayan sufrido tanto como haré sufrir aquí a Kou, sip, es un Mishiro-Koumi, cortito, pero bueno…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Combina?**

Llevaba dos horas sentado ahí, y agradecía profundamente que esa tienda tuviera lugar donde sentarse.

-_Koushiro…_

Aun recordaba sus palabras, dulces como la miel, y embobado por sus tiernos ojos, no pudo decir nada mas que: _¡si!_

-_¿Qué opinas de esta? Esta muy grande ¿no te parece? Además no me gusta el café, pero bueno, es la moda y…_

Escuchaba las palabras a lo lejos, ya ni siquiera prestaba atención, esperaba y no lo notara, solo asentía con la cabeza, ¡pero por favor! Era Mimi Tachikawa, si no le prestabas atención te volaba la cabeza, eso lo había aprendido de una forma no muy grata.

_-¡¡¡¡¡Koushiro Izzumi!_

_-¿Qué sucede?- _pregunto al volver a la realidad.

-_¿no me estas prestando atención?-_ el pelirrojo trago saliva.

-_¿yooo? Como crees Mimi, sabes que…_

_-que no te gusta nada de moda.-_ exclamo mientras golpeaba insistentemente el piso con la punta de su zapatos.

-_ok, ¿Qué sucede ahora?- _Tachikawa esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

-_mira me gusta esta falda, pero también esta blusa dime algo ¿combinan?_

_-si Mimi, ¿segura que yo era el único en casa?_

_-si, ya sabes como están los demás con sus…- _Antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, soltó un largo suspiro, Izzumi entendió a la perfección.

-_muy pronto tu también tendrás uno._

_-pero yo lo quiero ahora, para no tener que torturarte a venir conmigo de compras, tu te aburres, mi novio se pondría feliz al ver que compro algo para verme bonita para el._

_-¿te consuela si te digo que me gusta tu cabello?_

_-¡NO! ¡Yo quiero estar como Sora con Yamato! O como Miyako y Ken, o Hikari y Takeru, o…_

_-¡Mimi!- interrumpió de golpe.- entiende que todavía no encuentras tu…- _pensó en un modo de decirle a su amiga sin herirla.- _¡a tu blusa!_

_-¿de que demonios me estas hablando? Aquí esta, ¿o no combina?- _¡Bingo! Eso era.

-_me refiero a tu media naranja, imagina_- la invito a sentarse junto a el- _imagina que tu eres una falda… rosa_

_-¿rosa? Ya paso de moda, que tal una blanca con…_

_-imagina la que te guste- _interrumpió cortante, no quería alargar mas el tema- _bueno… imagina que eres una falda, y no encuentras con que combinas, pero después, cuando traigan la ropa de nueva temporada vas a encontrar tu blusa perfecta._- Mimi se le quedo mirando fijamente, después…

-_¡buaaa!- _comenzó a llorar contra el pecho de Koushiro

-_¿Qué sucede?_

_-¡acaba de comenzar la temporada! O sea que me voy a quedar sola hasta que llegue la temporada de otoño._

_-¿entonces que tal si te combinamos con algo fuera de moda?- _se apresuro a preguntar, no estaba en las mejores condiciones de consolar a su amiga, justo afuera de los vestidores de la tienda. La pelirrosada casi instantáneamente dejo de llorar.

-_el rosa me sigue gustando aunque esta fuera de moda- _dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa, Koushiro soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-_¿quieres un helado?_

_-¿estas loco? No he encontrado mi blusa._

_-pero esa esta perfecta, se ve bonita en ti- _Mimi amplio aun mas su sonrisa, al parecer, su amigo si le había prestado suficiente atención para recordar hace una hora cuando se probo esa blusa.

-_entonces… todos están juntos porque ¿combinan?_

_-si lo quieres pensar así._

_-entonces… Miyako combina perfecto con Ken, morado y azul es perfecto, y rojo y azul, los ojos de Sora y Yama, mas que perfecto y… ¿Koushiro?- _se encontraba con las manos en los oídos T.T al parecer la platica le había salido peor. Mimi sonrió divertida por la expresión de su amigo.

-_¿sabes quien mas combina?_

_-¡¡¡NOOOOO!_

_-TU Y YO- _inmediatamente, Koushiro bajo sus manos a su regazo, ¿había escuchado bien?

-_¿perdón?_

_-si, es decir, el rojo va perfecto con el rosa- _alargo uno de sus mechones de cabello hasta la melena pelirroja, haciendo que se acercaran mas.

-_uh, tienes razón._

_-y el color miel, con el negro, es de mis combinaciones favoritas.- _dijo mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de su amigo. Por fin comprendió, y sus mejillas adoptaron un color carmín.

-_ahhh, también la mía._

_-¡por fin!_

_-¿por fin que?_

_-¡encontré mi blusa!- _Koushiro sonrió amplio, se acerco al rostro de su amiga con los ojos cerrados, dispuesto a plantarle un beso cuando…

-_¡Koushiro deja de hacer payasadas!-_ abrió los ojos, no había nadie frente a el.- _¡ven! ¿no es preciosa?- _levanto en sus manos una blusa en el estante de los descuentos.

-_¿ya nos vamos?- _pregunto apenas se paro junto a ella en la fila a la caja.

-_tu me preguntaste si quería un helado, y si quiero uno._

_-¿Qué?_

_-además… no hay que empezar en una tienda de ropa nuestra primera cita- _sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba la mano de Koushiro. Este sonrió de igual modo, pero se le borro la sonrisa inmediatamente al escuchar…

-_oops, no traigo mi bolso, creo que lo olvide en casa… ah bueno, adiós blusa y falda, al parecer, no combinaban._

_-olvídalo- _se apresuro a decir- _después tendremos que volver mañana, yo lo pago, además… combinan a la perfección, ¿no ves?- _Tachikawa no podía estar mas contenta, tenia su conjunto para la noche de aniversario de sus padres, pero aun mejor, encontró su _blusa ideal._

FIN.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Jejeje, me divertí muchisimo haciendo este fic, pensando en las caras de mis amigos, jejeje (prepárense Saúl y Everardo, la semana que viene tengo una boda muajajaja) ojala les haya gustado, a mi me encanto, mas aun porque es Mishiro, dedicado a todas esas personas a las que les guste la pareja, en especial a **CieloCriss** ojala te guste amiga. RR please!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
